Fresh Meat
by Gaborb655
Summary: Dani is a student and is in charge of introducing a new group of students to the exciting life the University of Utrecht (the Netherlands) has to offer. She does not expect that one of them would completely change her life in the weeks to come. Dantana. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first fanfiction.. ever. This chapter is all I've written so far, so tell me if it's interesting enough to continue. I kind of have a basic idea of where I want the story to go, but any ideas/suggestions are welcome. English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
Also, I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise I'll try to make the next ones longer if you want me to continue.**

* * *

Dani yawned loudly as she waited for her best friend Lori to exit the busy cafe with her highly needed coffee. It was the first morning after her summer break and it was way too early for her to function. She brushed her hand through her blonde hair and sleepily took in her surroundings for the first time this morning as she sat on a wooden bench in front of the café overlooking one of the many canals the city of Utrecht had to offer. A small smile formed on her face as she watched the city slowly come to life. She would never grow tired of the place she had learned to love over the past year. At first she was hesitant to travel such a long way from home, but the University of Utrecht had the best music education in Europe. And it was not like she had anything to hold her back…

"Wake up roomie, coffee's here." Lori interrupted Dani's thoughts by holding a steaming cup of coffee in front of her face, which she eagerly accepted.

"Thanks. And don't call me that. We're not roommates anymore." Dani said. "And thank god for that." She added playfully.

The redhead sat down and turned her icy blue eyes on her best friend and former roommate.

"Hey!" Lori pouted. "I was not that bad! I cleaned at least once a week!"

"Try once a month, sweetie." Dani shot back with a playful grin and took a sip from her coffee.

"I miss you though. My new apartment kind of feels empty without roommates."

After a year of living on campus, all freshmen had to move out to make room for new students. Finding housing in Utrecht was hard, which is why Dani had to settle for a small, one-bedroom apartment without any roommates. It probably was going to be lonely at times, but at least Lori was going to visit a lot since she could only find a tiny room in an overcrowded student house.

"Well you should be thankful you don't have any roommates, I've ran into one of mine naked at least three times already. I swear he's doing it on purpose." Lori shuddered at the memory of her roommates pale, hairy beer belly and shook her head to clear the image out of her mind.

Dani grimaced. "Well, at least you get to see naked people. That's more action than I've gotten in the last few months." She sighed, staring off into the distance.

"Oh boohoo" Lori exclaimed. "Whose fault is that? Girls are lining up for you. You're just so goddamn picky. I don't feel sorry for you." Lori took another sip of her coffee, not taking pity on her friend.

"Thanks bud. Way to make me feel better." Dani grinned as she poked her friend playfully in the arm.

"Well, I'm just telling it like it is." Lori grinned. "And that's why you love me so much." She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Dani snorted. Lori was right. She definitely appreciated the fact that her best friend had no filter whatsoever. She simply always said what she was thinking, even if it'd gotten her into trouble more than a couple of times. Dani wasn't like that at all. She was way more timid than her former roommate, which is why she was surprised that they got along so well. Lori once said that it was because her wild side loosened Dani up a bit, and Dani's calm presence made sure that Lori wouldn't go too crazy.

"Anywaaaaays," Lori threw away her coffee and stretched. "I think it's about time to meet the fresh meat." she said with a bemused look on her face.

Dani theatrically rolled her eyes. "Oh the horror!" She exclaimed. She finished her coffee and reluctantly stood up to throw away her empty cup. An excited smile appeared on her face. Contrary to her friend, she looked forward to getting to know some new people

For the next weeks she, Lori and a couple of other members of their student union would introduce a new group of students into the exciting new student life that was ahead of them. In couples they would mentor small groups of six and show them the city and all that it had to offer for students. The sights, the university, and most important: the city's nightlife.

"I don't see why you're dreading this so much." Dani said as they started the short walk towards the park where the introduction would start. Her excitement clear as she started skipping next to a grumpy Lori.

"I can't see why you're so excited to be babysitting a bunch of freshmen for the next couple of weeks" Lori frowned.

The park was already in sight en they saw a bunch of scared looking people already starting to gather in the distance.

"Oh turn that frown upside down grumpy pants." Dani chuckled. "It basically consists of a few weeks of drinking and hanging out with new friends. I thought that's what you would like most. It's why I volunteered us."

"Yeah I'm sooo grateful, thanks for consulting wi… oeeh" Lori suddenly stopped, just at the edge of the park. A smile formed on her face as she focused on something in the small crowd. Dani regarded her with a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dani followed Lori's line of sight and groaned when she saw what her friend was staring at. Or rather _who_ her friend was staring at.

"Oh my god." Dani groaned. "You're such a horndog. I should've known that only a tall, dark and handsome freshman could change your mind."

Lori laughed. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for mohawks. I just hope he'll be in our group.

They started walking towards the group. Lori's eyes still trained on the soon to be victim of her undoubtedly very persistent advances. In the meantime Dani noticed and was admiring the very impressive backside of the girl he was talking to. She was wearing a short, grey dress that hugged her body perfectly. Long raven hair fell loosely down her back. Dani could see her body shake from laughter while Lori's object of affection was animatedly telling her a story. When they came closer she heard the most perfect laugh she had ever heard. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a tingling sensation creeping down her neck. When they had walked past them Dani couldn't help but turn her head to see more of the girl. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her mouth went dry. She'd just walked by the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her tanned skin was glowing in the late summer sun and her full plump lips were the perfect shade of pink. But most intriguing were her eyes. Sexy, dark, chocolaty eyes. Eyes in which Dani imagined she could be lost in for days. Eyes that now looked right at her. Shit.

Dani's cheeks turned bright red and she quickly looked away. Right into a wildly grinning Lori.

"Busted" Lori laughed heartily. "And here I thought I was bad for immediately ogling the new meat."

"Shut up" Dani exhaled embarrassed. She quickly walked towards the rest of their friends from the student union, not daring to look back to the girl she already knew was trouble.

_Just please don't be in my group. Please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! It's great to get some response on this story :) So I've decided to continue obviously.  
I'll try to update as much as possible, but I think it's going to be one chapter a week since I'm going to be a little busy. I would love to know what you think of this story and I would also like to know if you have any ideas where I should take this. I have a general idea of the big picture, but there are a lot of fun things I have to fill it up with. So please review! Any suggestions for party themes or other activities are more than welcome.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay everyone listen up!" Dani's friend and fellow student Sam Evans shouted once the group was complete.

Dani found it hard to concentrate on his welcome words, her eyes constantly flicking to the chocolate ones of the new girl. Her gaze was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain between her ribs caused by her best friends' elbow. Before she could say anything Lori whispered:

"Seriously, no hazing? How the hell are we supposed to have fun with the fresh meat?"

Dani shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered softly.

"Aren't you listening to what Sam is saying?" Lori whispered back.

"Seriously stop staring and start paying attention. You are the one that is supposed to remember everything he says because I sure as hell won't."

Dani sighed and turned her attention to Sam who was just starting to divide the groups.

"… so please join your mentors when I call out your name." Sam said holding a list of names in his hands.

"The first group will be led by two of the prettiest girls this city has to offer."

He shot a smile towards Dani and Lori – never wanting to miss an opportunity to flirt with the two girls – before he continued.

"The following students are very lucky to join them."

He stopped looking at the girls and turned his eye on the list in his hands, calling out the first name.

"Rachel Berry"

A short, brown-haired girl squealed excitedly and almost ran towards the two girls, hugging them both.

"We are going to have SO much fun!" she said with an excited smile on her face.

Lori shot a look at Dani, mouthing the word: "Crazy", the smaller, very excited girl not noticing. Dani rolled her eyes in response, nervously awaiting the next names Sam would be reading off his list.

"Next we have Noah Puckerman." Sam continued.

"Lucky bastard" he added quietly.

Lori shot Dani an excited look as her new crush with the mohawk walked towards them.

"I go by Puck" he said as he shot the girls a seductive smile. Lori not missing her chance to shoot back a flirty smile.

Dani once again rolled her eyes.

_Great._

Sam called a few other names before coming to the last person who would be part of their group. Dani closely observed the latina, trying to figure out the emotion that was on her face. It almost looked like she hoped she would be in their group. As Sam called the last name that emotion turned to one Dani had no problem recognizing. It was a look of disappointment. As a small Asian girl joined their group she kept her eyes glued on the girl who – now that Puck left her side – stood alone. Dani was confused.

_Why would she be disappointed? Did she notice me? Did she want to be in my group?_

__Even though she didn't want the latina to be in her group, Dani couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. She would probably cross paths with her, but not as much as she would like. Maybe it was for the better. Dani wasn't ready to fall for anyone, she wasn't ready for a relationship. Hell, the girl was probably not even into girls. She turned her attention to her own little group and led them a bit further away to start the introduction.

"So, hi everyone. My name is Dani."

She waited for Lori to continue, but it remained quiet. When Dani looked over she saw that her friend was too busy eye-sexing the guy named Puck to pay attention. Dani sighed.

"And this right here is Lori. Be grateful for her moment of silence, because I assure you, it won't last."

Lori shot a semi-angry glare at Dani, earning a few chuckles from the group.

"Okay," Lori spoke. "let's just go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Oh! I'll start, I'll start!" the over-eager brunette almost screamed.

"Yeah. Start walking hobbit. We're switching groups."

All eyes turned to someone behind Dani. She didn't need to turn around, already knowing that a voice that sexy could belong to one person only.

"What? No. We can't just do that!" Rachel protested. "Besides. I like this group. I don't want to switch."

She folded her arms in front of her chest and shot the girl behind Dani a challenging look.

"Quit whining man-hands. I already asked, and it is allowed to switch groups. And also, that meathead with the love handles I saw you drooling over earlier would be in your new group" she added.

At that mention Rachel's eyebrows shot up and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, if you put it like that…" she mumbled.

She shot an apologetic smile towards her mentors and walked over to her new group with an excited smile on her face. The new girl took Rachel's place with a triumphant smile on her face, fist bumping Puck who was now standing next to her again. Dani was left speechless as everyone looked at her and Lori expectantly.

"Um.. okay." Lori said. "If anyone would like to switch groups, you should do it now."

When it stayed quiet Lori continued.

"Great. Because now you have the best mentors you could ever wish for and we're going to have the best time ever." She beamed at the group, starting to feel more and more excited.

"So hot stuff, since you were so eager to get in this group why don't you introduce yourself first?" she said, looking at the new girl who was looking back confidently.

"My name is Santana Lopez"

_Ugh, Santana. Even the name is perfect._

"I'm 18 years old and I'm from Lima, Ohio." She continued.

As she spoke, Dani couldn't help but stare at the girls lips. They were perfect and she started to wonder what it was like to kiss them.

_Stop. Seriously. Not going to happen._

Dani shook her head and focused on the rest of the group while they introduced themselves. Only occasionally turning to look at the girl whenever she would laugh or say something.

The following small talk and name games caused Dani to loosen up a bit and while taking a mandated tour of the University buildings, she turned to Lori with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I have an idea" she whispered. Lori looked at her friend.

"Oh no, I know that look. I love that look. But Sam said no hazing!" she said pouting.

Dani smiled at how well her best friend knew her.

"Seriously. Who cares about Sam. We're here to have a good time. And this will definitely be fun." Dani said, convincing the redhead.

"Oke tell me. This better be good."

Her smile grew wider as Dani told her the plan and the same mischievous glint formed in her eyes.

* * *

"So this is what they call _De Stadsschouwburg._" Dani said, still struggling to pronounce it. She'd picked up a little of the dutch language while staying here, but some words were just impossible to get out of her mouth. They were standing on the grass in front of a large, impressive building.

"It is the largest theatre in Utrecht."

The group stared at the building with open mouths.

"Not only is it home to the prestigious Netherlands Film Festival every year, it is also where at the end of every year only the best of us get to perform." Dani continued.

She was blessed enough to have that honor at the end of the previous school year. It was one of her greatest accomplishments and from that moment on, she knew that the only thing she wanted to do from then on is perform. She thought back on that moment in front of the cheering crowd with a smile on her face.

"Now. If you would please all turn around" Lori said, the group turning around to face a big fountain that was in the middle of the small park in front of the theatre. "Take a look at that fountain." She continued. The water glistening as it was reflecting the afternoon sun.

Dani took over, executing her little plan.

"In that fountain we have hid a tiny purple keychain. Whoever finds it first will get…" Dani paused for a dramatic effect.

"… free beer for the entire night!" Lori shouted, stealing Dani's thunder.

Dani's protest got lost in the excited cheers of the students, some of them jumping in the fountain immediately, getting all of their clothes soaking wet. Her eyes found Santana, who was looking at them skeptically.

"A purple keychain huh?" she asked thoughtfully.

Lori nodded enthusiastically while Dani could only smile back nervously. The brunette seemed to think something over when suddenly a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Okay then" she said and looked Dani straight into her eyes while her hands traveled to the hem of her dress. Dani's mouth went dry and her eyes grew wide as she realized what the girl was doing.

Before she knew it, the latina had her dress pulled over her head, exposing perfectly formed abs and black lace underwear. Her mouth fell open as Santana smiled mischievously before turning around and jumping into the fountain with the rest of the students.

"Oh. My. God." She heard Lori say, followed by the click of the camera on her friends' iPhone.

"That look on your face right now is priceless." Lori choked out laughing.

"She is good." She added laughing hysterically.

Dani wanted to react to Lori, but all she could do was stare at the half naked, incredibly sexy latina wrestling in the fountain with Puck.

_This is going to be a long few weeks…_


End file.
